The present invention relates to a vehicle rear view mirror device. More particularly, the invention relates to a rear view mirror device for a motor vehicle which is occasionally used to haul wide loads such as campers, trailers, and so on.
The usual rear view mirror of a motor vehicle is totally inadequate when the vehicle is used to haul a wide load such as a trailer, camper, or the like. In such cases, the load obstructs the rear view mirror, so that such mirror is totally useless.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a vehicle rear view mirror device which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably as a rear view mirror for a motor vehicle and for a motor vehicle hauling a wide load.
An object of the invention is to provide a vehicle rear view mirror device of simple structure, which device is affixed to new and existing motor vehicles with facility, convenience and rapidity, and functions to provide a rear view for the vehicle when the vehicle is unencumbered and when the vehicle is hauling a wide load.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle rear view mirror device which is inexpensive in manufacture and provides a rear view for the operator of the vehicle behind a wide obstruction such as, for example, a trailer, camper, or the like.